1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drain cleaning systems and methods for their use.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many different types of drain cleaning systems have been developed to remove hair and other debris from the plumbing of a shower or bath drain. Some systems utilize chemicals that are capable of breaking down clogged debris. Other systems utilize mechanical devices. And, some systems utilize a combination of chemical and mechanical means.
A limitation experienced by some drain cleaning devices is that they can only be used after first removing the drain cap from the drain that is to be cleaned. For example, it may be necessary to position a mechanical device within the plumbing of the drain in order to grab and pull the debris from the drain. However, drain caps are generally configured as course filters that effectively prevent large physical objects (such as mechanical de-clogging devices) from being positioned within the drains until after the corresponding drain caps have been removed.
Other mechanical drain cleaning devices comprise filters that are positioned immediately over and/or around the drain, to catch the debris before it enters the drain. These types of devices, however, can create potential hazards, since they protrude up and away from the drain cap.
Furthermore, even when these types of surface filters can be safely positioned over the drain, they are typically unappealing to look at and require frequent manual cleaning
Another problem with many existing systems is their expense, making them impractical to replace and necessitating their frequent (and undesirable) cleaning
Chemical de-clogging systems have many drawbacks too. For instance, chemical de-clogging solutions are somewhat expensive, particularly when considering that they only provide temporary results. There is also a general aversion to using chemicals because of the potential health risks associated with the use and storage of the chemicals, as well as the potential physical damage that can be caused by the misuse of the chemicals.
For at least the foregoing reasons, there continues to be a need for new and improved systems that are capable of de-clogging and helping maintain clean drains.